


All Out of Chocolate

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius is keeping a pregnant Lily company while James is away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out of Chocolate

”How are you feeling?” Sirius asked hesitantly, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. The retching sounds had quieted down a while ago, but the resulting silence made him feel even more worried and unsettled than he had been a moment earlier.

“Just peachy. Never better,” came the biting reply.

 “I thought women would only get sick in the morning. You know, because they call it ‘morning sickness’.”

“So did I,” Lily groused, appearing to the doorway, running a hand through her dishevelled red mane.

“Have you tried any kind of a potion for the nausea?” Sirius asked as the two of them walked back to the sitting room.

“I did, made a batch just the other day. It took care of the nausea but I couldn’t keep my eyes open all day. I think it’s the hormones – they are making me react differently even to a simple antidote.”

“That’s just all kinds of messed up,” Sirius shook his head.

“And I only have some seven months of this blissful experience left,” Lily quipped as she down onto the plush sofa. Sirius settled down next to her, and the TV soon stole their attention.

Immersed as he was with the pictures moving in the glorious muggle invention, it took a while for Sirius to notice the nervous drumming of Lily’s fingers. He finally turned away from the TV to look at her, noting how she was gnawing on her lower lip.

“Lily – “

“What time is it?” she asked, interrupting him.

“Eight minutes past six,” he told her after a quick glance at his golden watch.

“Four hours,” she sighed, leaning her head down to her hands.

“You know Prongs will be fine,” Sirius reassured her.

“But we can’t know, that’s the thing,” she said, rubbing her temples. “I should be out there with him.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Sirius said vehemently. “Prongs is not going to let you fight as long as you’re carrying his child.”

“Well that’s true, he’s trying to bubble-wrap me as is. Sending you here to protect me while he’s gone. Ha!”

“Oi, I’m not the one whose brains are turning into daddy mush, _I_ know you are more than capable of protecting yourself. I’m just happy I get to hang out with my best girl,” Sirius grinned.   

“And I appreciate that,” Lily said. She flashed a brief smile and patted his cheek. “But this whole sitting around and waiting thing just isn’t working for me.”

“Alright. Exploding Snaps or muggle cards?”

“Neither,” Lily said, bouncing to her feet.

Sirius got up and followed her. When he arrived to the kitchen, she was already pulling pans and bowls out of the cupboards.

“So what are we doing?” he asked leaning against the doorway.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bake.”

“Bake?”

“Yes, bake. I need to bake.”

“Well I’ll sit out on the baking thing but will volunteer to participate in the eating part.” Sirius chuckled, watching as his friend flitted madly around the small kitchen. She was humming off key, and all kinds of packets were starting to pile on the counter; sugar, eggs, flour… The humming became muffled as Lily rummaged through the pantry with such enthusiasm she was almost swallowed by the tall cupboard.

“Shit!” Lily spat and emerged from the pantry, frowning.

“What is it?” Sirius asked.

“There’s no chocolate. How can we have no chocolate in the house?!”

“I’m taking a wild stab in the dark here, but maybe you ate it all?”

“I probably did,” Lily agreed with a grimace. “Oh well, no helping it then.” she dug her wand out of her pocket. “Accio wallet.”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I need to go to the shop to get chocolate.”

“Lily, you’re keeping a low profile, remember? You’re not going out.”

“Sirius, the store is right around the corner,” Lily argued, exasperated.

“You’re still not going.”

“But I need chocolate!”

“Then I’ll go.”

“You’ll go?”

“Yep.”

“You’ll go to a muggle grocery store to get me muggle chocolate and pay for it with muggle money?”

“Oy, Red, no laughing! I’ll have you know I’ve got a N.E.W.T. in muggle studies!”

“Fine. Go and play muggle then. Here,” Lily tossed her wallet to him. “Don’t take too long.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sirius left Lily to her baking. He shrugged his leather jacket on and stepped out of the house. The walk to the grocery store was short; it was right around the corner just as Lily had said. He stumped his cigarette, studying the small store for a moment before going in. The shop was nearly empty. A middle-aged cashier greeted him brightly as he entered. He made his way through the small cramped corridors, trying to take everything in. There were so many different things all in these packages and cans and bottles and whatnot. Finally, he found the sweets shelf and came to a stop.

Chocolate, she had said. But she hadn’t specified what kind.

There was a plethora of bright wrappers and bars big and small. He rubbed his chin. He really had no clue what it was exactly that Lily wanted. Coming back empty-handed wasn’t an option, though, not after the incredulousness with which Lily had met his offer to run the errand in her stead. Returning with the _wrong_ kind of chocolate wouldn’t go down well, either. In the best case scenario, she would laugh herself silly, in the worst case scenario she would get mad at him. And mad Lily was an intimidating prospect even under normal circumstances, let alone now that all the hormones were running rampant in her body. Sirius sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

The wards around the house alerted Lily to his presence before she even heard the front door open.

“Well, how was it?” she called to him as he entered the house.

Sirius sauntered into the kitchen and promptly proceeded to empty his paper bag, littering their kitchen table with chocolate.

“I didn’t know what kind you wanted, so I got a little bit of everything,” he offered with a shrug.


End file.
